Never Let You Go
by SoraTakenouchii
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Takeru se siente, triste, desolado... Solo. La luz que alumbraba su vida día a día ya no está más con él. TAKARI. R&R please :


**Waa! Mi primer Takari! haber que les parece;) Dedicado con mucho cariño a mi querida Rose-chan!**

**Disclaimer: No, Digimon no me pertenece, y no, tampoco sus personajes, soy solo una niña loca que escribe esto por culpa de momentos de ocio... xD**

* * *

Llego a su casa y lanzo al frio aire de Febrero un largo suspiro. La podía sentir, y tal vez demasiado cerca, cosa que le aterraba, pues a partir del momento en que conoció a _ella_ pensó que no la volvería a sentir, que no tendría que volver a sufrir como lo había hecho durante un largo periodo de su vida. El podía haber jurado a todos los vientos que no volvería a sentirse así, como lo hizo durante un gran tiempo en su triste infancia, que no volvería a sentir ese gigantesco agujero en el centro de su pecho, justo al lado de su corazón, pero no, todo lo contrario pues no solo volvía a sentir ese agujero en su pecho, si no que había crecido terriblemente hasta hacerlo sentir completamente vacío, como si la vida no tuviera más sentido. Y si, la maldita y terrible soledad, su peor enemiga había regresado, llevándose consigo a su más grande tesoro, a su razón de vida, a su luz…

Con la vista perdida, el chico de casi treinta años, se sentó en su sillón, como lo hacia todos los días desde que _ella_ se había marchado. Poso su mirada en la enorme televisión de plasma que chocaba con fuerza con sus enormes y penetrantes zafiros, pero simplemente fingía que veía tal aparato, pues en realidad solo lo usaba para intentar dejar de pensar en _ella_… ¡Y vaya que se sentía mal por ello! ¡¿Cómo demonios iba a dejar de pensar en _ella_ un mísero segundo de su vida si _ella_ era todo para él?! Se sentía realmente solo, y triste, ¡ya ni siquiera su compañero digital lo podía hacer sentirse mejor!, ni Patamon, ni su hermano, ni Daisuke, ni nadie… ¡¡Es que nadie lo entendía!! Ni siquiera Taichi. Nadie podía comprender lo que él sentía cada vez que llegaba después de su trabajo a su lujoso apartamento y verlo vacio, y peor aún, saber que estará vacio por siempre, que no la podría abrazar mas, ni besarla, ni consolarla, y mucho menos disfrutar de cuando ambos se quedaban simplemente recostados uno sobre el otro, sin hacer nada más que disfrutar de la presencia del otro. Pues _ella_ no regresaría jamás, se había marchado y lo único que había dejado para que Takeru la recordara eran simples recuerdos, recuerdos que con el paso del tiempo se irían disipando en su mente.

-¡¡Mierda!!-Grito Takeru mientras sentía como gruesas gotas se resbalaban por su rostro, haciéndolo sentir todavía peor.

El chico se levanto de golpe de su asiento, y salió para así poder tomar un poco de aire. Su cabeza le empezaba a doler, y, esas lágrimas ya no eran noticia, y tampoco lo era que se la pasara pensando en _ella _y en todos los momentos que vivieron, que podían llegar a ser incontables, y es que, a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres largos meses desde que el maldito cáncer le había arrebatado de su lado a su único amor, él no parecía mejorar, y ninguno de sus amigos lograban que Takaishi saliera, ni solo, ni con ellos, siquiera una sola vez, y cada vez que se lo preguntaban simplemente lograban que se pusiera como loco, y que les gritara de la peor manera que lo dejaran en paz, explicando que a él realmente no le interesaba salir, lo que causo que se rindieran, a pesar de que todos seguían sumamente preocupados por su amigo, e incluso unos cuantos llegaban a temer que Takeru cometiera una estupidez, como llegar a quitarse la vida…

Cuando sus lágrimas por fin cesaron, el elegido de la esperanza se encontraba con la vista perdida en el cielo, el cual se encontraba en pleno ocaso, uno que, en particular, se encontraba muy hermoso, con diversos colores cálidos en todo su alrededor.

-Recuerdo lo mucho que te gustaba ver el atardecer…-Soltó al aire con tono nostálgico, mientras se daba una vuelta y entraba lentamente a su apartamento, el apartamento que habían decidido comprar ambos, para así poder compartirlo después de que se casaran, día que lamentablemente nunca llego…

El escritor se dio una rápida ducha, para después sentarse en su cama, la triste cama en la que cada mañana despertaba solo, algo que siempre lograba que se sintiera mas desgraciado. Mientras miraba algún punto perdido en su blanco techo, intentando fallidamente despejar su mente, decidió pararse de su solitaria cama para tomar un vaso con agua, más cuando se paro pudo distinguir algo en el buro, algo que no recordaba en lo absoluto. Se trataba de una pequeña caja de cartón con un simple titulo en su parte superior, el cual decía con una hermosa letra manuscrita "Para Takeru"; La caja había llegado hacia un mes, mas Takeru no había querido abrirla, pues pensaba que se veía un poco extraña, pero por una razón que hasta el desconocía, sentía que la dichosa caja le llamaba y sin más se acerco a ella y se sentó cuidadosamente en su cama, para después abrirla lentamente.

Casi se le sale el corazón cuando el rubio vio lo que se encontraba en su interior, sintió como su respiración se volvía lenta, y como mas lagrimas comenzaban a brotar nuevamente, solo que esta vez no se trataban de lagrimas de pura desdicha, no, esta vez eran lagrimas de alegría, y si, Takeru esbozaba su primera sonrisa sincera en meses, pues lo que había dentro de esa simple caja era más y nada menos que un silbato, un pequeño y sencillo silbato que no podría olvidar ni aunque le diese alzhéimer, y pues, ese era el mismo silbato con el que _la_ había visto por primera vez. El joven adulto no pudo evitar sentirse completo nuevamente, y como si se tratase de un reflejo se coloco cuidadosamente el silbato, sintiendo como la luz que comenzaba a extinguirse en el cielo, regresaba a su vida, para no apagarse nunca jamás.

-Hikari…-Pronuncio en voz suave mientras se recostaba con una disimulada sonrisa en su rostro y sintiendo como la ultima lagrima que sus ojos podían producir se deslizaba suavemente por su cara, para después quedarse profundamente dormido, siendo consciente que su Luz nunca se había ido, y de que nunca se iría.

* * *

**Que les parecio?? Espero que no tan malo... esto lo escribi como puro desahogo emocional, y pues esto salio... ya ven que soy una persona multifacetica hahah! en fin, agradeceria muchisimo que si ya se tomaron la molestia de leer, por que no comentar?? hahah**

**Oh y por cierto! me inspire en el hermoso libro de "Posdata, te amo" Lo recomiendo;)**

**Cuidense!!**


End file.
